A Stranger's Love
by xheart to thee
Summary: [AU, very Piper & Leo focused.] Piper is in a struggling relationship with Noah. One day she meets a stranger, a perfect stranger to be exact. Can things change from then on out with her life? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Ok well as my other fic isn't going as great I'm going to start a Piper and Leo one again. It's going to be like my others-no magic…maybe…(yu will see what I mean when you read it!)-and it's going to be a love story of course! It will start a bit different but will become a Piper and Leo fic in the next couple of chapters. I was going to use Dan in this fic but then decided that I would use a new character for a change so don't hate me! Thanks Molly xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters sadly but I own Noah.**

A Stranger's Love- Chapter 1 

They had argued again. It was becoming more frequent and she couldn't take it. It was something that seemed to happening every time they were in each others company. All couples fought but not like this. He would shout things at her she never thought he could say, he would even reach levels of anger she never thought existed. She used to be able to deal with it, pass it of as 'working to much' but not now, she knew it was more than work getting to him. She just couldn't quite grasp why things went so wrong. They were so in love, well they had been in love. She knew she didn't love him anymore. She had known that for a while but she didn't want to admit it was true. She thought she and him would be together forever, get married and have a family.

'Look what thought did!' She said out loud to herself.

'Pardon?' A voice asked from behind her.

'Huh?' She asked as she looked to the place the voice came from.

'I thought you said something. Sorry I must be hearing things.' He said and smiled.

'Oh no you're not mad I did say something but it was nothing important.' She said and smiled back.

'Oh ok. Phew, thought I was going schizo for a minute.' He laughed and his green eyes shone.

'No. I'm more likely to be the schizophrenic.' She said and laughed pulling a strand hair out of her eyes.

'Oh I'm sure you're not. You are too beautiful to be crazy.' He said and she looked up to him and he coughed. 'Oh sorry I didn't mean to be so forward.'

'It's ok.' She said and turned red.

'If I am not being too nosey to ask, why were you talking to your self because actually I hear it is the first sign of madness.'

'Well it's a long story.' She said and laughed at his comment.

'Care to tell a caring stranger the cliff notes version?' He asked and sat down offering her the seat beside him. She pondered the idea for a moment and then sat down beside him and clasped her hands together on her lap.

'Well it's my boyfriend and I. We seem to be arguing a lot and I don't know what I am going to do.' She said and rubbed her clammy hands together.

'Oh I'm very sorry.' He said.

'No don't apologise, it's not your fault. I just wish we could sort things out.' She said and blinked tears away. She would not cry over him.

'I'm sure you will. These things mostly do.' He said and took her hand. 'Don't worry about it.'

'I don't think this will work out….things have just deteriorated recently and I don't think it's going to get any better. I just…I don't know what to do.' She exclaimed.

'Look don't worry about it. Things will sort themselves out. Maybe not with your boyfriend…but things happen for a reason. Someone wise once told me that and I didn't believe it when he did but now I do.' He said and looked up.

'Well thank you very much for your time but I really should let you get back to your work and I have a club to run.' She laughed.

'11:00 AM Don't club people sleep in?' He asked looking at his watch.

'Well it's delivery day. Thank you. It was nice to meet you.' She said and kissed his cheek and then turned on her heels and headed down the block. He watched her go and then looked around him and made sure no one was looking and then disappeared and a swirl of blue orbs.

**Oooooo bet you didn't see that coming! Eh eh! Hehe. I know it was short but I just wanted to let you have an insight to the idea….shall I go on? Please review! Thank you! Molly xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay thank you I got reviews! **

halli-halliwell- Thank you, glad you like it"

leopiper4ever-SV-GG- Thank you, I hope you keep reviewing!

Magical Princess- Hey Amanda….new fic..woohoo:P Thanks for the review!

xLuckiLuVx- Yea I missed your reviews! They craic me up! Thanks, glad you like it!

piper+leo4eva- Yay thanks for the review LJ!

LissyD183- Eeeek sorry Lissy…don't worry the bf is no one from Charmed hears you sigh in relief hehe!

What About Scout- I have no idea where she was at 11AM! Maybe for a walk to clear her head…I duno! And well I'd kiss the stranger if it was this guy! Thanks for the review!

**Ok enough small talk…on with the chapter! Thanks!**

A Stranger's Love- Chapter 2

'Will you stop it! You know it wasn't like that!' She shouted.

'Oh really? Then how come you came home smelling of cologne!' He shouted back.

'Well that is what happens when you own a club where guys go to try and find girls.' She said back.

'You know your sarcasm is one of the things I hate about you!' He sniveled.

'Oh well you wanna hear my list about you…you might wanna take a seat cause we could be here for a while.' She glared back at him.

'Oh I give up!' He said and headed for the door way.

'Yea sure, head for the door, leave! Just like you always do!' She said.

'Well what else am I supposed to do? Listen to you?' He said.

She simply sighed. 'Fine just go but don't think about coming back. It's over Noah.' She said and went to the door and held it open for him.

'But Piper…' He pleaded.

'No Noah, go! Get out!' She said and pointed to the hallway. He opened his mouth to speak but she muted him by stamping her foot like a stubborn child. He grabbed his jacket off the table and headed to the door. He turned around to face her and she looked to the ground holding back tears.

'I'm sorry Piper.' He whispered and left. She shut the door held the handle for a moment and then turned and leant against the door, tears streaming down her face. She slid down the door and held her knees to her chest and laid her head in her knees. The tears fell down her tears forming wet patches on her pants. She couldn't hold them back. She didn't know why she was so upset. Crying wasn't something new to her and heartbreak wasn't either.

'Piper honey, are you ok?' Her sister Paige's voice came from behind the door. Piper jumped, she had forgotten Paige was coming over to talk about Phoebe's hen night. Piper sniffed and stood up wiping her eyes and rubbing the mascara lines that were on her cheeks. She took one look in the mirror and then opened the door and smiled.

'Hey Paige!' She said.

'Hey Piper, are you ok? I heard crying.' Paige said coming in and helping herself to the coffee on the counter.

'Oh yea that is next door, she has been crying a lot recently. Not sure what is wrong with her?' She lied and then went over and got a mug for herself.

'Ok…' Paige said unconvinced. She sipped her coffee. 'Ok so about Phoebe's thing tomorrow I was thinking maybe we could get the stripper and then go out or something.' Paige said but Piper wasn't listening. She was to distracted by what had happened yesterday when she had met the stranger. He was so sweet and cheesy. She smiled and then looked to Paige who was looking at her with a cocked head.

'Yes?' Piper asked.

'Ok you are acting odd. Did you have another fight with Noah?' She asked.

'No…of course not.' She lied again and sipped her coffee.

'Ok well I'll come back tomorrow when you are…normal.' Paige said as she kissed Piper's cheek and then headed to the door. 'And Piper, you never really were a good liar. Glad you kicked him out.' She said and left. Piper looked to the door and then sat down on the chair and could feel the tears building again but she blinked them back. She stood up and put her jacket on and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind.

'Hey again.' A voice came from behind her. She was sitting on a park bench and was lost in thoughts she didn't see them coming.

'Oh hello again. 'She looked up.

'By the way I was very rude yesterday not to introduce myself. Leo, Leo Wyatt.' He held out his hand. Piper smiled inside. He was so polite.

'Piper Halliwell, nice to know your name now.' She said and shook his hand.

'May I?' He asked and she nodded. He took a seat beside her. 'This place is nice isn't it?' Piper just nodded. Leo looked to her and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She was so beautiful. Her long dark hair shone in the midday sunlight and it made her glow. She turned to him and saw him staring and blushed.

'So what brings you're here?' She asked breaking the awkward silence.

'Nothing really. I just come down here a lot to get away from the city life.' He said.

'Me too.' She said and looked to the park where children were playing and screaming with laughter. 'They look so happy.' She smiled.

'Yea. The innocence of childhood. They have no idea what's in store for them.' He said and looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, dark brown.

'Do I have something in my eyes?' She asked smiling as he looked into her eyes.

'Oh no sorry.' He said and turned his head to the children again. He knew what was happening to him but he didn't realize it could happen so fast. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met.

'Are you ok Leo?' She asked.

'Yea. I have to go. Sorry Piper. It was nice meeting you again.' He said and stood up and took one last look at her. She watched him go and she smiled as she checked out his butt. Then she stood up and turned to walk home, Leo Wyatt clouding her thoughts.

**Ok bad ending yea? Is it not working our for ya? Please review and tell me! Molly xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you so much! Love reading your reviews, brightens up my day, evening whatever! **

LissyD183- Lissy I think it's 6th form that is doing it to you…you know it is! ( You know I love you for it!) Thankies fories theies reviewies!

Linn-LovesPiperLeo- Thanks for the review!

leopiper4ever-SV-GG- Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

p3charmed4eva- Glad you like it! Thanks!

halli-halliwell- Thanks, glad you want to keep reading:D

piper+leo4eva- Oh yea totally checking out his glutes…Piper thing to do! Thanks LJ!

What About Scout- haha it's ok I ramble too and maybe it was a sign…I guess you'll just have to read and find out :P Thanks for the review!

A Stranger's Love-Chapter 3

Leo stood at the corner of the street. He knew it was wrong to be there but something was drawing him. Something was pulling him. He looked up towards the sky, he could hear them calling but he didn't move. He ignored it completely. He had never done it before. He had never needed a reason to ignore them but now, now it felt different. He knew as soon as she walked past him that it was why he felt drawn to here. She walked with such elegance, her long hair swaying as she floated along the ground. He couldn't but smile at her. She had such beauty it was over whelming to him. He had never seen some one with such beautiful brown eyes, well such beautiful eyes. She was so perfect in every way. He watched as she walked to the bench and sat down. He contemplated going over to her, should he? It was breaking the rules…but well he had already broken one by just speaking to her so what's one more? He straightened his jacket and fixed his hair then stopped and thought 'Why am I doing that?' He laughed silently to himself and headed towards Piper.

'Uh…hi again.' He said as he walked over to her.

'Oh hi Leo. We have to stop meeting like this.' She smiled and his heart melted. She had such a beautiful smile.

'Can I join you?' He asked.

'Yea sure.' She said and moved over slightly to make room for him. He sat down and looked to her.

'What brings you back here?' He asked.

She didn't know how to answer him. Should she tell the truth, tell him that she wanted to see him again, or should she make up something lame and hope he buys it?

'It's a good place to think.' She said and mentally crossed her fingers hoping he would go with it.

'Yea it is. Very serene.' He said and smiled. She felt her hands begin to clam up when he smiled.

'What brings you here then?' She asked and smirked.

'Same as your reason. Pretty lame huh?' He laughed softly.

'No not really. Many people come here a lot. Don't you notice the same people everyday?' She asked.

'No not really, always looking at one person.' He said.

'Who might that be?' She asked already knowing the answer.

'No one special.' He said. 'Would you like to grab a coffee? I mean if you're not busy I wouldn't mind the company.'

'Yea sure, I have nothing better to do anyway.' She said.

'Good. Nice to know I am something to fill your boredom.' He smirked.

'No that's not what I meant! I meant…' She said. He held his hands up stopping her from continuing.

'I was kidding. I am glad you said yes.' He said. They stood up and Leo led the way to 'Le Café Rendezvous''

'Ok so what is your favourite movie?' She asked sipping her Latte. They had been 'ping-ponging' questions similar to these for the last 25 minutes.

'Um…has to be "The Godfather"' He said.

'Really? Didn't think you looked like that type.' She smiled.

'Oh really. What type did you think I was?' He asked.

'Um…maybe a "Saving Private Ryan" or a war movie kind of guy.' She said.

He looked to her with slight shock and confusion. 'Ok…well I don't like those movies. What is yours?' He asked.

'Definitely "My Fair Lady". I'm a musical kinda girl.' **(AN: Ok I can't remember if Piper ever mentioned her favourite movie but this is mine!)**

'Ahh thought so. You seem like a music girl. Bet you loved "The Sound of Music"' He smiled.

'Yes I loved it along with "Mary Poppins", "Oliver" and "Carousel"' She laughed. 'I could name them all.'

'I have all the time in the world especially when the company is you.' He said. Piper looked up to him and blushed.

'You know for a Mafia Film guy you are very cheesy you know that?' She said.

'Well I am an all round kinda guy.' He said. His eyes averted upwards and he sighed and said under his breath. 'Now?'

'Sorry what was that?' She asked.

'Nothing. I have to go Piper.' He said standing up.

'Oh ok. Well let me get this.' She said taking out her purse and leaving a 5 dollar bill on the table.

'Big tipper?' He asked.

'No I just don't want to wait in the queue.' She smiled and they headed out of the café.

'Well I had better head this way.' He said pointing in the opposite direction of Piper's.

'Ok…well see you again some time yeah?' She asked.

'You can count on it.' He said and smiled again. She waved slightly and turned to head home but then turned around and went up to him and quickly kissed his cheek and then turned swiftly around and headed home. He raised his hand to his cheek and held it there for a second just taking in her touch. Then he looked upwards again. 'I'm coming.' He whispered and watched as she walked down the block and then went to secluded spot and orbed out.

**Ok nice ending I thought but maybe you guys didn't! Did you? Please review and tell moi! Thanks Molly xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok thanks for the reviews! You are all stars!**

p3charmed4eva- I do wanna make you happy but it takes time to write a chapter that I want people to like! Lol Thanks for the review!

leopiper4ever-SV-GG- Thanks for the review!

Magical Princess- Thanks Manda!

What About Scout- Don't worry the fluff will be soon! I just have to build up the story! Be patient! Thanks for the review!

Perty in Pink- Thanks Brittany.

nicole812us- I know I hate them too! Thanks for the review!

halli-halliwell- I'm glad I appeal to the feline fans too then! Lol Thanks for the review!

LissyD183- Thanks Lissy-Lou! Thanks for the review!

A Stranger's Love-Chapter 4

'Hey Phoebe, how's it feel to be happily married then?' Piper asked as she brushed her hair into a pony tail.

'Great, just as I imagined.' She said and kissed Cole, her new husband, on the cheek. 'Can't wait to go on our honeymoon tomorow.' She said and winked seductively at Cole.

'Oh please you guys.' Paige whined. 'Rub it in that you have someone.'

'Well Paige if you didn't ditch a guy just because of things like bad hair or blue eyes then maybe you would have a husband by now.' Phoebe said and got off Cole's lap and went over to Piper who was still brushing her hair. 'Here let me.' She said and took the brush and began brushing her hair.

'Well I don't like blue eyes, no offence Cole, and I hate men with ugly hair. If I am to have kids I want them to have brown eyes and nice hair.' She said.

'Paige you are too picky.' Piper said.

'Yep I am but sometimes that good.' She smiled 'Piper I love your hair, I'm jealous.'

'Oh so now you are going to complain about mine and ditch me.' She laughed.

'No. I like yours.' She said.

'I know, I was kidding sweetie.' She laughed again and Phoebe put her hands on Piper's head.

'Stay at peace Piper.' She said and then went back to playing with Piper's hair. 'I am going to let my hair grow.' She said thoughtfully.

'Well let me tell you it is hard to handle…doubt if you two vain girls could handle all the care it takes.' She said and winked to Paige.

'Hey! We may be vain but sometimes that's a good thing.' Paige whined again.

'You know Paige you whine a lot for a 26 year old woman.' Phoebe grinned.

'Hey!' She whined again and then stopped and went red. 'Oh I do don't I?' Piper and Phoebe just nodded.

'Ok Piper all done.' Phoebe said. 'Ta da!' Piper turned to look in the mirror. Phoebe had put her hair into two uneven plaits and had tied ribbons at the end. 'Isn't it perrty?'

'Uh…it's lovely.' She said lifted up a plait. 'But not really me.' She said. 'Sorry Pheebs, maybe Paige would let you work on her hair.'

'Oh no Phoebe not until you have a hairdressing degree!' She said and got up out of the room.

'Ok girls I'll let you have your sister ways.' Cole said as he began to stand up.

'Aww baby were we making you feel awkward.' She teased and kissed his cheek. 'Ok you go on out to the car I'll be there in a moment.' She said and Cole left the room.

'Aww you two make such a cute couple.' Piper said looking at her sister. She felt slightly jealous of Phoebe. She had found her soulmate. She had found someone to spend the rest of her life with and she hadn't. She wasn't even close.

'I know. Don't worry Piper some one is out there for you.' She said and went over to the door. 'Thank fully that someone wasn't Noah.' She said. Piper smiled slightly and waved of off. She sighed and turned out the light and headed to her room down the hall. Her apartment was so small and lonely. At least when she and Noah were together she had company even if it was him. She sighed and turned in for the night thinking of her loneliness.

'_Good morning San Francisco. The weather is looking good for today so how about we start with a bright and sunny song!' _

Her radio blared. She sighed and banged it with her hand and pulled the covers back and stretched. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

'I am not a morning person.' She said and laughed to herself. She got up and headed to the shower. Half an hour later she headed to the small kitchen and turned the kettle on and her thoughts drifted to yesterday. She had enjoyed it a lot. Leo made her laugh, he made her smile. No one had made her feel that way in a long time. Even Noah had never made her feel good about herself. She didn't know what it was about him but he was…angelic. She smiled at that comment. Angelic was a good word for him. He had an aura like she had never seen before. She sighed and thought to herself. 'Maybe if I go to the park I might see him again.' She smiled.

**Ok I know you think 'What an ending? What was the point?' But just bare with me. I'm working on the Piper and Leoness just keep reading and reviewing and it might be the next chapter! Molly xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok thank you for the reviews. Ok maybe what happens in this chapter happens too fast. Please tell me if you think so!**

halli-halliwell- Your cat sounds lovely! Thanks for the review!

leopiper4ever-SV-GG- I don't like blue eyes but that may be because I have blue eyes and I think brown eyes are nicer! Lol Thanks for the update!

piper+leo4eva- Thanks LJ! When are you going to update 'Mommy's Girls' I wanna read more Ellie cuteness! Lol Thanks for the review!

p3charmed4eva- I did mention it was a filler for a big chapter coming up…so don't be mad! Lol! Thanks for the review!

piperfairy- Glad you decided to read it! Lol thanks for the review!

What About Scout- Aww wow you must have really nice hair then! I want hair like Holly's! lol Thanks for the review!

A Stranger's Love-Chapter 5

She looked up and saw him coming towards her. A smile spread over her face and she stood up.

'I thought I'd see you're here again.' She said extending her hand out to him. He took her hand and shook it in a friendly manner and sat down beside her.

'I wanted to see you again.' He said. She smiled and looked in his eyes. Those green eyes. She thought they were so sexy. So handsome. She smiled again and looked down to her hands. 'Is something wrong?' He asked.

'No.' she answered and looked up to him again. 'Would you like to go for a walk? Just around the park?' She asked secretly hoping he would say yes.

'Yea I'd like that.' He said and stood up. She got up and they began walking in silence just enjoying the sounds of nature around them and their own company.

'It's lovely isn't it?' He said looking around the green area.

'Yea. I come here a lot. Just to think and stuff.' She said.

'Yea I come to clear my mind and also hopefully see you.' He said and smiled to her. They stopped under a tree, shading from the summer sun. Piper sat down and lay back in the crook of the tree trunk and Leo sat beside her. She looked to him and smiled slightly and he did the same.

'What do you do? I have never actually asked you that.' She said and laughed.

'Oh well. I'm a healer so to speak.' He said.

'Oh like a doctor?' She asked.

'Well not really, but you could say that.' He smiled. 'What do you do?'

'I own a night club. P3.' She said. He looked to her and smiled.

'You own that? I love that club. I used to go but I have been too busy recently that I haven't been able to do things that are fun.'

'Oh. Well it's not that great.' She said.

'Shouldn't you be making it sound great and make people want to come and buy drinks so you can make money?' He laughed.

'Well I was being modest but ok. Yea it's great! You should come and buy me out of alcohol!' She said.

'That's more like it.'

Then he leant to her lips and kissed them ever so softly, barely touching them. He moved back slightly and opened his eyes. Her eyes were still closed so he kissed her softly again, getting more passionate by the second. After a few moments they parted and looked into one another's eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Leo whispered.

'Don't be.' She smiled and leant in and kissed him again, her hand on his chest and his hand on her neck gliding through her hair.

'Piper…' Leo whispered as she set her head in the crook of her neck. 'I have to go.' She looked into his eyes and stood up rubbing the bark marks from her pants.

'Oh ok.' She said.

'I'm sorry, it's just I have to leave.' He said standing up.

'It's ok I understand.' She said. He bent down and kissed her again and then walked away. She watched him walk away and then felt a twinge in her stomach. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since she had met Noah. She wasn't sure what it was but she smiled to herself and began to walk home.

**Ahhh ok I know soo short but it did have some fluff…well the smallest but it did have some! Please review! Molly xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!**

piper+leo4eva- Aww well I do hope you update it! Cos I think it's so cute! Thanks for reviewing!

nicole812us- I know isn't Leo so nice! I want a Leo! Thanks for reviewing!

Linn-LovesPiperLeo- Glad you loved it! Lol Thanks!

piperfairy- I don't think Piper is going to have powers in it and Prue's not in it. Paife and Phoebe have been mentioned in other chapters. Thanks for the review!

halli-halliwell- Yea it was the Elder's calling! Thanks for the review!

•**°¤(¯° Do you believe in love at first sight, should I walk on bye, turn a blind eye to love, love at first sight?** **°´¯)¤°•**

**-Blue, 'Love At First Sight'**

A Stranger's Love-Chapter 6

It had been three days since they had kissed and she had returned to the park everyday but he was never there. Why hadn't he come back? Didn't he like her? Was he just being nice to lead her on and then let her go? She ignored those questions hoping they were wrong. She didn't know what it was but she felt different around him even though she had only known him for a short time. She sighed and looked to the couple walking past. They were holding hands, laughing and enjoying one another's company. Piper simply smiled at them reminiscing the times she had done the same with Noah. She thought they had been made for one another but after she met Leo that thought had left her. Something else came to her mind. When they had kissed she felt something. A spark or a twinge in her stomach. Every time she thought about him she felt the same way. She smiled to herself and went over to the bench she had been sitting at for the past three days waiting and looking for him.

He watched her from behind the tree. He had been watching her waiting for him for the past three days. He held out his hand slightly as if to touch her shoulder. He sighed. He knew it was wrong to feel this way but he couldn't help it. She was perfect in every way. She had the most beautiful eyes and her hair was so pretty. Ever since he had kissed her he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know what it was he felt. He had never felt like this in his life. He didn't know if it was a good feeling or not but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he couldn't see her again. Every time he thought about he felt a little bit more ill.

'Piper.' He whispered barely loud enough for himself to hear it.

She turned around to look at a group of crowded trees. She could have sworn she head someone say her name. She scanned her eyes over the trees hoping to spot someone but she didn't. She turned around again to the park and sighed. Why hadn't he come? She hated herself for believing he would come back. Men are all the same.

'Piper.' She heard again. This time closer. She turned around and saw him standing there. She didn't know whether to hug him or just sit there. He didn't give her a chance to make a decision. He sat down beside her.

'I didn't think you would come back.' She said.

'I did. I was here everyday.' He said.

'Where were you?' She asked.

'In the trees.' He said.

'The trees? Why?' She asked slightly amused that he had been hiding in a bunch of trees.

'Because I…' He said. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he was a whitelighter and that it was forbidden for him to be with her. 'Because I can't be seen here.'

'Why not? Are you on some witness protection or something?' She asked. She didn't understand. What was so wrong with going to a park?

'No. I wish. But no I'm not. It's more complicated than that.' He said in a low voice.

'What is more complicated than coming to a park?' She asked.

'I can't tell you. I just came to you today to say goodbye.' He said.

'Goodbye? Why? Where are you going?' She asked. As soon as he had said the word 'Goodbye' her heart jumped.

'I have to go away. Somewhere pretty far.'

'How far is 'pretty far'?'

'Quite far. I am really sorry Piper. I should never have came here.' He said and took her hand.

'Will you be back?' She asked hopeful.

'I don't know. Probably not.' He said. He reached for her cheek and put his hand to it and caressed it with his thumb. She reached up and touched his hand.

"'_Chance will pass and I'll never see your face again,_

_I'll never see your face again."_

He leant over and kissed her again. She returned his kiss and then they parted and he got up and walked away.

"_Say farewell,_

_I'll say so long,_

_Say goodbye,_

_I'll say you're wrong,_

_Cause here in my arms you belong."_

She felt a tear roll down her cheek but she didn't care to wipe it away. She got up and watched him walk away, walk out of her life and it was then that she realised she loved him.

**Ok I know again short but you know it did have a meaning! Lol! The lyrics were 'Love At First Sight' by Blue. (cute song!) Please review and tell me if it's still good? Also…will Leo come back? Oooo who knows! Only I! Molly xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

nicole812us- Yeah I hate the Elders too. Who knows if he will be back? (But well if he didn't that would ruin the point of the story!) Thanks for reviewing.

halli-halliwell- Well looks like Leo did leave but don't worry! I'm sure he will be back:P Thanks for reviewing.

What About Scout- Glad you reviewing both chapters! Can I just say to everyone that Piper is not a witch, you will find out what she is later on the in the story! Just had to clear that up. And it's ok to ramble…hell I ramble too…but you know rambling is good because it lets it all out…see…I'm doing it now! Forgive me! Yep the twinge sure was L.O.V.E. Well I think so hehe! Maybe she is falling to hard…maybe she isn't but I believe in love at first sight, I'm a good old romantic kinda gal! Glad you like it!

piperfairy- He left her because he had too…..Whitelighter and al…Sad I know but…..Thanks for the review.

Linn-LovesPiperLeo- Yea poor Piper but she'll get over it…right? Lol Thanks for the review!

•**°¤(¯° Where do I go, what do I do, **

**I can't deny I still feel something.** **°´¯)¤°•**

**-Lemar 'Time to Grow'**

A Stranger's Love- Chapter 7

"_Last night I tried but I couldn't sleep_

_Thoughts of you were in my head._

_I was lonely and I needed you next to me_

_Life is harder since you left."_

'Piper come on let's go!' Paige said.

'Ok ok wait I'm coming.' Piper said as she slipped on her boot and grabbed her bag.

'What took you so long?' Paige asked as she locked the apartment door.

'I had to find my other boot.' Piper said.

'Ahh I see. Thought you were maybe getting all done up for some guy!' Paige smirked.

'No.' Piper said.

'Sure.' Paige said unconvinced.

'I wasn't!' Piper said defensively. That was not what took her so long. What took her so long was that she couldn't face going out to meet Paige's 'guy friends' as she had titled them. She didn't want to meet any men full stop. All the men she had ever known just walked out of her life. Her dad, Noah and lastly Leo. But Leo's leaving had affected her enormously. When her dad left she had only been 5 and well Noah's leaving was inevitable but Leo had left her feeling different. Even thought it had been over 3 months ago she could still remember the moment her life changed forever. She may have sounded dramatic but she felt like it had changed her life forever.

'Piper?' Paige asked. 'You there?'

Piper looked to her sister and smiled. 'Yea sorry. I was just thinking about stuff. Let's go.' She said and they headed out to the taxi that was waiting for them and drove off into the distance.

He watched as she drove off and sighed. With a swift movement of his hand the image disappeared. He had been watching her like this since he had said goodbye to her. Watching her was forbidden but he had already broken a big rule already. He has fallen in love with a charge.

'Leo?' A voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw a fellow Whitelighter.

'Fa what are you doing here?' Leo asked as he went over to her.

'I just came to see how you are.' She asked.

'I'm good. Never better.' He said.

'Leo I have known you your whole life, even when we were alive and even then you were a lousy liar.' Faith said.

'Ok I'm not ok but it's my own fault. I just can't stop thinking about her.' He said and sat down on a white step and Faith sat beside him. 'She is just so beautiful, she made me laugh and smile and she made me feel like I haven't felt since I met Lillian.'

'Leo you know it's against the rules.' Faith said.

'I know Faith. I know. But how was I to know I was going to fall in love with her.' Leo said angrily. 'If I knew that I would of told them to send someone else! But I didn't know that!'

'I know I'm sorry.'

'Yea well so am I.' Leo sighed and stood up, 'I watch her all the time just to hold onto her. I only knew her for such a short time but it feels like I have known her my whole life. When I try to sleep all I see is her smile. I can't sleep sometimes because I wish she was next to me.' He said.

'Leo it's ok.' Faith said supportively.

'No it's not ok! I want her but because of the damn rules I can't have her! Why can't Whitelighters and their charges be together? What is so wrong with it?' He asked.

"_So many questions that need an answer._

_Two years later you're still on my mind."_

Piper sat down beside Paige at the bar and watched as she laughed and joked with her friends. Paige was so confident when it came to men. She was just like Phoebe and like Prue when she was alive. This, along with many, was a quality Piper was jealous of from her sisters. They had always been good around men. She had always been the shy awkward one but that all had changed when she met Noah. She broke out of her shell and everyone saw another side to her.

'Piper?' Paige said.

'Yeah?' She answered.

'Come and meet Jacob, he is dying to meet my single sister!' Paige said and grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her to a group of guys who were standing and talking. 'Jacob this is Piper. Piper this is Jacob. Talk.' She said and left winking at Piper she did so.

'Hey Piper. Paige has told me a lot about you.' Jacob said.

'Hey Jacob and all good I hope?' She asked putting on a front.

'Yes, all admiration to her older sister.' He said and offered her a drink but she declined.

'It was nice talking to you Jake..' She said.

'Jacob.' He corrected her.

'Jacob, it was nice talking to you but I really have to go. Sorry. Bye.' She said and with that she left the club and started walking. She didn't know where she was walking but she couldn't stop her legs. It was like they had a mind of their own. When she stopped she recognised her surroundings. It was the park. She looked around. It looked so different at night. Very peaceful.

"_I'm speeding by the place that I met you,_

_For the ninety seventh time tonight."_

She sat down on the bench and looked up to the sky and watched the stars twinkle in their formations. Why does life break in mysterious ways? She didn't know the answer to that question all she knew was that she loved Leo.

**I know you must be thinking 'Ok why did she end it there?' But don't worry in the next chapter it will be what you're looking forward too! Ok so what did you think? The lyrics were from 'Time to Grow' by Lemar and 'Someday We'll Know' by Mandy Moore. **

**Also I have started a new fic! Not sure of the title but it will come to me. I might post the fic in a couple of chapters time. It's no magic and that is all I am saying!**

**Please review Molly xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews**

•**°¤(¯° we're lost without each other °´¯)¤°•**

**-'Lost Without Each other' Hanson**

A Stranger's Love-Chapter 8

'Piper what are you doing here?' She heard her sister's voice chime in her ear. She looked over to Paige and smiled weakly.

'I just came for a walk, couldn't stand it in there.' She said and turned to look at the stars again.

'Oh.' Paige said and then sat beside Piper on the bench and looked to where she was looking.

'Nice aren't they?' Piper asked Paige.

'Yeah.' Paige said not really sure what Piper was talking about. Ok sure stars were nice, twinkly and fun to make wishes when you are little and innocent but when you're older? They are nothing but burning balls of gas up in the dark sky.

'Let's make a wish.' Piper said.

'Piper, we aren't 4 years old anymore. You know they don't actually work.' Paige said.

'I know but it's nice to pretend.' She smiled and closes her eyes. Paige did the same. 'Ok I made mine.' She giggled.

'Uhh…me too' Paige said and looked back to Piper and saw a tear travel down her cheek. 'Honey what is it?'

'Nothing.' Piper choked out and wiped the tear away. Paige slid over the bench and put her hand on Piper's shoulder.

'What is it?' She asked softly.

Piper looked up to her with red eyes and another tear fell down her cheek. 'I'm in love.' She whispered.

'Honey, you have to move on from Noah.' Paige said and rubbed her shoulder.

'No, not Noah. Someone else.' She said and looked away. Paige didn't understand. What did she mean?

'Who?' She asked.

'I met him about four months ago. He was here on the bench.' She said patting the bench softly. 'We started talking and we had coffee. I would come back everyday and he would be here, waiting. I just kept falling and then one day he told me he had to leave.' She said and wiped her eyes. 'Why did he just leave Paige? Maybe he didn't like me but he was so blunt about it. He never told me the truth I know it.' Paige looked at her sister. She had never seen her so broken up. Even when Noah had left her she wasn't this upset.

'Maybe he had to go out of the country.' Paige said and took her hand.

'No. There was something else. I know it.' She said. Paige wasn't sure what else to say so she just hugged her sister and kissed her head.

'It will be ok Piper.' She whispered to her head.

'I know. I have never felt this way about anyone I hardly know.' She said sounding slightly worried.

'I know but don't worry. It will be ok. Let's go home.' Paige said.

'No. I want to stay here for a minute or two. You go on. I'll be home later.' She said. She looked at her sister's face. 'Don't worry. I'll back. Thank you.' She said and kissed her sisters cheek. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' Paige said and then stood up and began to walk away, looking back a few times to check on Piper.

'Leo…' Piper whispered.

"_I'm falling deeper and deeper and deeper in love._

_Yet I'm feeling I'm more and more and more and more and more alone"_

'Piper.' She heard her name and turned around. Her heart jumped to her throat and she caught her breath. Was it really him? Was she dreaming?

'Leo?' She whispered.

'It's me.' He said. She got up and walked to him and fell in his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her head. She held her head up to him and they kissed softly. The passion of 3 months built up into one kiss.

'You came back.' Piper said breathlessly. He held his hand to her cheek and she leant into it closing her eyes as his thumb caressed her cheek. She put her hand on top of his hand, relishing in his touch.

'I couldn't stay away.' He whispered back. He kissed her once more and then he held her once again not wanting to ever let her go.

'Stay with me tonight.' She whispered.

'Ok.' He whispered back and laced his fingers in hers and began to walk back to her apartment.

**Told you he'd be back! Did you like it? I know it was short but I wanted this chapter to just be him coming back. The next chapter will be slightly longer and about whether Leo will tell her what he really is. Please review and tell me what YOU think. Lyrics from 'Deeper' by Hanson. Molly xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. Ok I know it's been a while but bear with me! This isn't how I wanted this to turn out but work with me ok?**

•**°¤(¯° I wanna fall from the stars straight into your arms °´¯)¤°•**

**-'Stars', Simply Red**

A Stranger's Love-chapter 9

The sun shone through the linen curtains and onto her eyes. She opened them and squinted, avoiding direct contact with the sun's rays. She shivered slightly and then realised she was naked. She looked down and pulled the covers up to her neck. Why was she naked? Then she remembered what had happened last night and a smile spread across her face. She turned around and looked to her side and saw him there. Sleeping peacefully. She caressed his cheek and kissed it softly. His eyes fluttered open and his reached his arms out and grabbed her softly and held her close.

"_Anyone who ever held you_

_Would tell you the way I'm feeling_

_Anyone who ever wanted you_

_Would try to tell you what I feel inside"_

'Good morning.' He whispered to her hair.

'Morning.' She said and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end just at the sound of his husky morning voice.

'How are you?' He asked and kissed the back of her neck.

'Good.' She said and turned around and looked into his green eyes. 'The best I've been in a while.' She leant in and kissed his lips. Then she laid her head on his muscular chest and smiled as she moved up and down to the rhythmic motions of his breathing.

'I love you.' He whispered. Had he just told her loved her? Was it too soon? Only she could say.

She stopped breathing for a split second and then smiled. 'I love you too.' She hadn't said that to anyone since Noah but this time it felt so very right. She felt right. They kissed again, this time more intensely. The passion building up with every second. She knew where it was heading but she didn't care. As long as it was with him.

'Piper.' Leo said breathlessly as they parted.

'Yeah?'

'Shouldn't we have breakfast first?' He smiled. She laughed softly and nodded her head in agreement.

A few moments later they were in the small kitchen area, Piper clad in Leo's shirt and Leo walking around in his boxers.

'Ok so what do you want? We have cereal but I don't recommend it. Kinda outa date. Um…I could make pancakes.' She suggested and looked to him. He was smiling at her.

'You suit my shirt you know.'

She went red and then laughed and waved his comment away. 'Flattery will not get you anywhere. Pancakes?'

'Yeah, they're good.' He said. She began to make pancakes and starting humming to herself. He smiled as she went around the kitchen like she was part of the décor. She was tossing the pancakes and adding the ingredients without even thinking twice. She knew her way around the kitchen with her eyes shut. She was amazing. He had been watching her for most of her life but in person she was incredible.

'Is there something wrong?' She asked. He snapped out of his daydream thoughts and shook his head.

'No. Nothing's wrong.' He said.

'Ok well the pancakes will be ready soon.' She said. She came over to him and sat herself on his knees. She whispered in his ear with seductive tone. 'What do you want on them?' He smiled up at her and kissed her cheek.

'You.' He whispered back in her ear. She giggled softly and rolled her eyes in a playful manor.

'You can have me later. Syrup good?'

'I suppose it will have to do.' He said. She got off him and brought over the pancakes then sat opposite him. She began eating, carefully preventing any syrup from running down her cheeks. She looked up and watched him eat not caring if he split syrup. She smiled and began eating them the way she normally did. The syrup rolled down her chin and the tips of her fingers were all sticky. He looked up to her and burst out laughing.

'What?' She said between mouthfuls.

'Nothing. It's just I've never seen a woman eat so…not womanly.' He laughed again. She went red. 'No don't be embarrassed.' She simply smiled at him and then stood up and took her plate and set it in the sink and then wiped her hands on the towel.

'Well I'm going to get cleaned up.' She said and winked at him and then headed to the shower. He didn't know whether that was an invitation or something else. He took it to be the invitation and he got up and left his plate in the sink and then hurried off to her bedroom. When he opened the door he heard the shower running and saw his shirt that she had discarded and also her underwear on the floor. He went over and lifted up his shirt and held it to his face. It gave off scents of her shampoo and natural odour. He closed his eyes and took it all in. He had fallen hard for her and it scared him. It scared him a lot. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and opened the bathroom door. The mirror on the wall was steamed up and a message was written on it 'Join me' it said. He smiled and looked to the shower. There was an outline of a naked torso that was rinsing their hair and running their hands over their body. He went over and pulled the curtain back slightly. She was facing the shower and her back was to him. He slipped off his boxers and climbed in. He went over to her and lifted up the sponge that was on the floor of the shower. He squeezed any excess water out of it and then began washing her back. He felt her tense slightly and then relax at this touch. He passed the sponge over her back and then to her shoulders. He then dropped the sponge and began to use his hands to massage her shoulders. She held her neck back and closed her eyes. She turned around to face him and put her hands on his chest and kissed his bare chest and made her way up to his lips. When she met them they kissed hungrily. He put his hands on her lower back and let them roam around her back and to her cheek where it let it rest. They parted and looked into one another's eyes. She knew from there that she really meant what she had said. She loved him. He looked deep into her brown eyes and felt himself drown in their beauty and he leant in and kissed her forehead. He shut his eyes and whispered to her again. 'I love you.'

**Ok I know it's not what I said it was going to be in the previous chapter but I kept writing this and it kept ending up wrong so I decided I'd add a chapter just to show some fluff but the next chapter will definitely be Leo's hard decision. Now you know the drill….Molly xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know it's been a while since an update but I had a serious case of the old 'writers block' so don't hate me because this is crap, cut me some slack. Writing is hard considering my imagination doesn't exactly stretch the limits. (To self) ok shut up Molly! You'll scare them away! (smiles) Anyways…so…basically what I'm saying is read the darn chapter and review it anways! **

•**°¤(¯° Say a prayer for me, wont be here tomorrow, somewhere I gotta be°´¯)¤°•**

**-'Angel's Calling' Rooster**

A Stranger's Love- Chapter 10 

'Ooh glowy Piper!' Phoebe said as Piper walked in the door of her sister's house. Piper simply smiled. 'Why the glow?'

'No reason.' Piper said and walked to the living room.

'She's got a guy.' Paige said as she bounded down the stairs.

'Pardon?' Phoebe asked and went to sit beside Piper. 'A guy?'

'Paige!' Piper said and gave her a glare. Paige just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 'Yes I have a guy.'

'Oh spill it sister.'

'Fine. His names Leo and I met him over a month ago. He is very sweet and kind.' Piper said and smiled.

'Leo, good name. But where did you meet him? What have you guys done?' Phoebe asked nudging for more information on her sisters new beau.

'Well I met him at the park and we started talking and things went from there. And Phoebe I am not telling you if we've done anything.' She said and went red.

'Oh you so have!' Paige said and winked at Piper.

'Ok so maybe we have but I'm not 16 years old anymore so I do not need to tell you everything.'

'Ok sorry we were just being nosey. But if a girl can't ask her sister that what can she ask her?' Phoebe said and grinned. Piper hit her arm playfully and then sighed.

'So how's Cole?' She asked.

'He's fine. Better then ever actually.' She said and beamed.

'Oooo.' Piper giggled.

'Yeah, better isn't the word.' Paige said rolling her eyes.

'Oh Paige when you're not getting any you are one cranky sister!' Piper laughed. Phoebe just smiled at her baby sister.

'Aww sweetie don't be jealous. Someday you'll find your guy.' Phoebe said and went over and hugged her.

'It's not that that I was rolling my eyes at. But never mind.' Paige said and hugged her sister back.

'Oh…ewww.' Piper said and her face contorted into a 'grossed out' look. Phoebe laughed again. The three sisters then all burst out laughing and went over to the couch that Piper was sitting on and hugged.

He sighed as he looked down at the fast-moving cars speeding along the bridge. They sped in both directions, to him they looked like small blurs but to passers by they were large vehicles that could get you from place to place. It seemed so easy, a invention used to get you here and there in a short time. He shook his head slightly wishing his life was as simple. But no, life for a Whitelighter was hard. You had to be up at all hours, be willing to go to a charge in need and be able to love any of your charges. But mostly you have to be able to control your feelings but he, he was unable to do so. He had fallen in love with her. He'd decided to come up to the Golden Gate Bridge to think and watch the city. He usually came up here to clear his head and to think about things and he thought today would be no different. But the only thoughts clouding his mind were of her. Her smile, her laugh and her soft, silky hair. Everything about her was perfect.

'Get a grip of yourself!' He told himself. 'It's just a woman.' But no she wasn't just some girl. She was Piper Halliwell. The woman of his dreams you could say. She illuminated so much beauty that she could light up a room just by making her presence known.

'Dear Piper.' He said out loud in thought. He sat down on the metallic bridge and put his pen to paper.

'Leo are you still here?' Piper shouted as she shut the door to her apartment. She had told Leo that he could stay at her place until she came back from her sisters. She knew she would only be 30 minutes or so but she didn't know whether he would stay. Before she had left he had been acting odd. He was telling her that if they never saw one another again that she would be ok. She would be able to move on. She hadn't understand why he was saying it but now, now she had a bad feeling. Was he basically saying Good bye?

'No he wouldn't just leave.' She told herself. She looked around the small apartment lounge taking in the scene. It somehow felt different. Something was different. She then noticed a small vase sitting on the small marble table in front of the couch. There was an envelope placed in front of the vase. She walked cautiously to the table and then with a shaking hand she picked the envelope up. It had her name on it. She gently ripped the seal and then brought out the supposed letter. Her eyes travelled from side to side as she read each word.

_Dear Piper,_

_By the time you read this I will have gone. I guess writing a letter is a cowardly way out of things and in some ways it is but in some ways it is more meaningful. Yes you can put words and thoughts onto paper but you can't show physical feelings. I decided to write you a letter instead of delivering what I am telling you in person because I didn't want to make it any harder for either of us. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I want you to know that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The moment I met you I knew you were perfect. The moment I saw your beautiful eyes I fell for you. I couldn't take my gaze of you when you were sleeping in my arms. You looked so radiant. Every time I think of you I see your glowing smile and your brown eyes that could light up a room. _

_The thought of leaving you is killing me. I never wanted it to be this way. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I know I have only known you for a short time but I feel as if I have known you forever. In a way I have. _

_I don't want to have to say goodbye but it is for the best. I can't tell you why I'm leaving, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. Please just don't ever forget me, but move on with your life. There is someone out there for you; I was just a guide to show you that love still exists. _

_Good bye._

_Always, Leo_

Her trembling hands let the letter slip out of her fingers. Her heart began to thump in her chest, the sound reverberating around the room. He had just left without allowing her to say goodbye. Why?

**Ok I know…bad place to stop but oh well…sure me. It is actually a stupid place to stop. But sorry. Please review! Molly xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again I know it has been a while but my exams are this week and with my school work and stuff it just takes up time but after my exams I will update more frequently. There is a big jump in this chapter but I have been busy so I couldn't think what to say so this is the final chapter. I have another fic idea with the first chapter written up but I wont post it til I'm done with the other fic.**

•**°¤(¯°Two years later you're still on my mind °´¯)¤°•**

**- 'Someday We'll Know' Mandy Moore**

A Stranger's Love Chapter 11

It had been three years since she'd last seen him and there was never a day that she didn't glance at the letter. It meant so much to her as it was her final contact with him. She never fully understood why he had left and she knew that she would probably never would. She would often pass her fingers along the grooves in which he had wrote his words of love and support. To her they were words of meaning and heartfelt but to any body else, they would mean nothing more than a letter with little though.

She read the last few lines again and she knew he had been right. There was someone else out there for her and that he had only been a gate in her path down her life. She thanked him for the insight into her life and allowing her to fully understand herself.

She sighed as she put the letter back in its envelope and sealed the lip with cello tape. She placed it inside her diary and locked it with a small padlock. She neatened up her bed covers and put the diary in her beside drawer.

'Piper, honey, are you coming down for dinner?' A man's voice drifted up the stairs.

She placed her hand on her small, yet swelling stomach and her wedding ring glistened in the sun's rays that shone through the window.

'Coming.' She shouted back. She slowly walked out of her bedroom, shut the door and made her way downstairs where her husband and father of her child was waiting for her.

**Ok the end…it's not really the end I was going for but I haven't really had time to write any fics properly. Lol Please review anyways! Molly xXx**


End file.
